A Third Child
by SilentDignity
Summary: Naraku seeks the means to destroy Sesshomaru and InuYasha but according to the oracle to do so he must find the third child. When InuYasha and group hear of this they seek out this oracle.


**Disclaimer: I don't own the InuYasha gang or the Sessy group.**

The cavern was vast and dark. A man with dark wavy hair and malformed body stood at the threshold of the ominous cavern.

He checked to make sure this was the place where the oracle took shelter. Unfortunately this cavern was like any other, the only way to check was to go inside, showing true the quote nothing ventured nothing gained.

He entered with care careful to be cautious of his surroundings shrouded with the darkness of the cavern.

He walked for what seemed to be hours the man growing more impatient with each passing turn. Doubt began to fester, doubt that this wasn't the right place.

"What knowledge have you come to seek Naraku?" asked a woman with fair hair and violet eyes that abruptly appeared before him.

"I have come to seek how to destroy Sesshomaru and InuYasha," Naraku answered.

"Find the third child," she told him.

"The third child of whom? Is it a girl? A boy?"

"Find the third child," she repeated.

"Yes, you said that, but how am I to know if I have found him or her?"

"You have found your answer, I am not obliged to answer the questions formed after I have given you your answer. Now go." She raised her pale hand palm toward Naraku and he was once again outside the cavern. Naraku didn't go back in; even he knew it was futile to try to get more information then the oracle was willing to give.

Meanwhile what Naraku failed to notice was the flea that dispatched from his mighty form to find his master.

"Master InuYasha!" Myoga exclaimed as he clung to his master's nose sucking blood only to be smushed by his hand.

"What is it this time Myoga?" The man with long white hair and triangular dog-ears said to his palm where said flea lay squished.

"If your going to be that way maybe I won't tell you," retorted the flea.

"Please tell us Myoga," said the girl with long dark hair and sailor outfit as she glared at InuYasha for being so rude.

Myoga sat up in InuYasha's palm and sighed, "Naraku is seeking the means with which to destroy you and Sesshomaru as well. Because of this he sought an oracle that goes by the name of Shiah."

A Buddhist monk interjected at this point "Shiah, I've heard of her, a powerful oracle indeed. Unlike many oracles she can give as much information as she wants after the first question. If I recall correctly she is in debt to the saint Isaiah for finding her a place of refuge when she was in danger."

"Yes, and Naraku found her but fortunately she gave him a pretty vague answer," Myoga continued.

"What answer did she give him?" a beautiful woman with dark hair and a rather large boomerang strapped to her back inquired.

"To find the third child," the flea answered.

"Third child?" the monk questioned, "Of whom I wonder."

"The only way to answer that is go see this oracle," InuYasha declared, jumping up from his squatting position.

Miroku took hold of InuYasha's red sleeve and pulled him back down to the earth, "First we have to figure out what question to ask InuYasha, there's no guarantee she will answer our questions after an answer has been given either and we need to be precise and detailed, she might give us just as vague an answer as well."

"Fine," InuYasha mumbled, seeing Miroku's point though he didn't like it.

"So what is the question we must have answered?" Miroku continued.

"Maybe where to find him or her?" Sango ventured.

"What they look like?" Kagome put in.

"How we can find them?" InuYasha said.

"I believe InuYasha's question asks both of those questions."

"How so Miroku?" Sango asked.

"How to find someone can be anything, description, whereabouts, means to their destination, anything."

"Then let's go!" InuYasha shouted.

"This still does not solve our problem. How, if it can mean anything makes it rather vague."

"It seems we can only have one or the other," Kagome observed.

"Let's ponder this as we travel to where the oracle is," Sango advised, "Myoga can you point the way?"

Meanwhile, unbeknownst to Myoga, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Shippo, and InuYasha another was heading to the cavern where the oracle Shiah resided.

Somewhere in a far away forest was a man of such unearthly beauty it almost seemed otherworldly and in his company was a two-headed dragon, a cute little girl with ebony hair and brown eyes of the age of 5 or 6, and a low level toad-like demon with a staff of a young woman's and an old man's head intertwined that could breathe fire at command.

"Jaken," the formidable figure referred to the toad demon.

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru," the small figure looked up to his master.

"Look after Rin while I'm gone," and with that he was gone.

Sesshomaru could not explain the compelling feeling that struck him so suddenly only that he must abide by it or go mad.

Shiah waited patiently within the refuge of the cavern. "And so they come to ask for who they seek. They come for you Isaiah."

Author's Note: I don't really have anything to say so… 


End file.
